Way Big
Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. Mad Ben performs this attack by crossing his arms in an X shaped pattern. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. It's revealed in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it. ** Way Big's enhanced speed in The Widening Gyre was a glitch power. ** Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien. * Way Big's size appears to change throughout the show. This also happens with Gravattack. ** In Secret of the Omnitrix, Way Big's hand was bigger than Vilgax's giant drones, however when he grabbed Vilgax, Vilgax looked about the size of those drones, but Vilgax is clearly smaller than them. ** In Destroy All Aliens, Gwen was as tall as Way Big's eye. ** In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Way Big was as tall as the half of the Arc. ** In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Way Big was about 5 times taller than Gwen and Kevin. ** In Primus, Way Big was as tall as giant Vilgax. ** In Simple, Way Big was as tall as the statue. ** In Absolute Power: Part 1, Way Big was smaller, about twice the height of Gwen's house. ** In Cosmic Destruction, when battling Evil Way Big, Way Big is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, Way Big is about a quarter of the height of the bridge. ** In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big's foot was as tall as Ben 10,000. ** In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big's finger was as tall as Kevin. ** In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big was about five times taller than Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. ** In The Widening Gyre, the ocean near San Francisco only covered Way Big's feet. ** In Inspector 13, Way Big was about a quarter taller than Humungousaur. ** In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Way Big was as tall as he was in War of the Worlds. ** In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Way Big's legs were 3 times taller than Trumbipulor (who was in his largest form). ** In Special Delivery, Way Big's hands were a little bigger than the Mutant Mosquito. ** In Showdown: Part 2, Way Big was as tall as Malware's third form. * Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. * In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. * Way Big was the last alien in Ultimate Alien (and the last from the original series) to receive an ultimate form.